No hiding anymore
by Eskalation
Summary: Just a short story about Brittany's and Santana's coming out to their friends.


So I tried to write a little Fanfiction on my own. I tried to write in English because I like this language very much and want to improve my language skills.  
>Some reviews would be nice :)<p>

Brittany's POV

"Hey, Honey." I said as I hugged my girlfriend and pulled her close. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew that Santana wasn't ready for a public announcement. "Hi, Britt." she smiled lovely and I grinned back at her. We broke our shared look, she put her pinky around mine, like we always did, because she didn't want to hold hands in public. "We have math now, let's go." she said and walked to class with me.

In the lunch-break we went outside, somewhere behind the football field where no-one could see us. We just sad there, only talked a little and enjoyed our time together.

As we were walking back to Glee practise, Santana pulled me closer while we were walking trough an empty hallway. "San?" I asked. "Hmm." she made and looked at me, smiling. "Shouldn't we tell the Glee-Club about us? They are our friends, San." I have thought about this a lot. She just sighed. "Sweety, I know that they are our friends, but..." she stopped when she saw some students walking towards us. "San..." she stopped me and pulled me into an empty classroom.

Santana's POV

"San, we really should tell our friends, I trust them. I just want them to see how happy we are and how proud I am of my girlfriend." I took her soft hands in mine. "I know, Britt." I looked to the ground. "It's just that I'm scared. When our friend know, it won't last long till other people know and that's what I'm scarred of." - "Why?" she just asked. "I'm scarred about the talking, what they will say about us, about me and especially about you. They talk enough bad stuff about you by now, Sweaty and I can see how much it hurts you. You shouldn't be hurt even more." I could feel the tears in my eyes and my girlfriend pulled me in a close hug.

"I don't care, as long as I have you, because you make me feel better every time." she said and I knew she was lying.

I always seemed so easy for her and I wished it to be just like that, but it wasn't and it will never be like this.

"Please let us tell our friend, San." She whispered in my ear and kissed me softly. I sighed. I just couldn't deny any of her wishes, but I hoped to do the right thing. "Okay, we tell the Glee-Club, but only the Glee-Club!" She kissed me again and I could see that smile on her face, that smile that made my stomach twist. "I love you, Santana." I pulled her even closer and whispered: "I love you too, Britt."

After a few seconds she let go off me and pulled me by my hand to Glee practise.

Brittany's POV

We hurried into the choirroom, greeted everyone quick and sat down in the back at our usual spots.

It wasn't everyone there yet, so we decided to wait.

Tina and Mike sat in the corner of the room kissing. Rachel stood next to the piano and arranged papers with many letters and sheet music. And then there was Artie. I hated him since he called me stupid. It wouldn't have been that bad, but he was my boyfriend and that hurt.

Thankfully I'm with Santana now. She wouldn't say something like that. She always tells me that it's not me who is stupid, but the one who says so.

She always knew what I was trying to say, this made me comfortable and that's one of the many things that I love about her.

Meanwhile we were complete and Mr. Shue closed the door. I looked over at Santana with a questioning look, but she shacked her head.

"Okay, let's start." said Mr. Shue and clapped his hands. "We will talk about our Song-list for the reagionals and after this we can practise a bit for our choreography for our first song."

SANTANA'S POV

When Mr. Shue turned around to get something from his bag I stood up. "Now?" Britt asked. "Just watch." I whispered.

I had an idea, something she wanted me to do long ago and now I finally felt comfortable enough to do this.

"Mr. Shue, could I sing something before we start?" - "Of course, Santana." He nod and set down next to Puck.

"Songbirds." I mumbled to Brad.

I brought myself in position and dropped my head and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath as the piano started to play. When I began to sing I looked up at Brittany and her beaming eyes met mine directly.

I could feel the looks of everyone, but I didn't care. All I could see at the moment was her. Brittany. Her eyes glistened and I knew she was near to tear, so was I.

When the last lines came I couldn't hold back my tears, because I meant every word of it.

"And I love you,

I love you

I love you,

like never before"

I didn't know how I made my way to Brittany, but while I was singing the last lines of the song I took her soft hands in mine and pulled her up. I put a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her with all my love as soon as the last note left my mouth.

When she put her hands on my waist to pull me closer and returned the kiss I knew I made the right decision. And no matter what everyone would say now, to see her happy now was everything that counted for me.

BRITTANY'S POV

I was speechless. Hearing her sing this song in front of everyone know meant so much to me, especially because I knew how hard it was for her. I could feel everyone staring at us, but I didn't care.

Santana pulled away, smiling. She took my hand and squeezed it gently before turning around to face the others.

They stayed silent. Suddenly Kurt jumped off of his seat and pulled us in a hug. "Wow, that was amazing, Santana. I'm happy for you two, I really am." he said and we whispered a 'Thank you." Blaine followed suit. But the others maintained their silence.

After a few seconds Mr. Shuester clapped three time. "Santana, Brittany, that was very brave of you. Congratulations." - "Thanks, Mr. Shue." responded San and smiled shyly, which I found to be very sweet.

The rest of the Glee-Club nodded in agreement and congratulated us as well.

Everyone except Rachel. "Come on, guys. Because Santana isn't a cheerio anymore and she and Korowzki broke up she needs a new way to stand out. For this she is using poor Brittany! The song and the obviously excellent acted emotions were just a means to an end. "

SANTANA'S POV

"What did you just say, bitch?" I whizzed. "You need an new image, something crazy and now you pretend to be a lesbian and use Brittany for your plan." - " How dare you, you.." I boiled with rage and had a impulse to go all Lima Hights on her. I rushed towards her, my right hand clenched to a fist.

Suddently I stopped. Nothing in this world could have stopped me, nothing, except Brittany. I felt her wrap around my right wrist gently. "San, please don't" she whispered frightened. I turned around quickly and looked into her frightened eyes. Hastily I searched for her hands ans squeezed them. "I'm so sorry, Britt, but you heard what she said and it's not true! I love you, I really do!" I said, know it was me who was frightened. "I know that, Honey." she smiled before she pulled me closer and kissed me.


End file.
